


A Place of Our Own - Deleted Scenes

by Alice_h



Series: A Place of Our Own [17]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deleted Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: While I get working on the final part, here's a couple of scenes that didn't make it in.
Series: A Place of Our Own [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511849
Comments: 37
Kudos: 10





	A Place of Our Own - Deleted Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, filler content WOOOOO!
> 
> Also, these never got further than a draft so the writing isn't fantastic.

**Glimmer at the Police Station**

_This one was from way back in One Last Mistake, with Glimmer taking a breath test. Ultimately it just wasn't that exciting, so I cut it from the story - but we did get to see a bit of Angella (another reason I cut it was because it introduced a plot hole of Angella being out and then suddenly home in bed). I think the way we found out in the final version, with Glimmer talking to Bow about what had happened, worked out better anyway._

“You’re doing okay, honey,” PC Evans reassured Glimmer as she led her to the desk in the police station, “This is my colleague Sergeant Maddox, he will take some details and tell you what’s going to happen next. I’ll be right here though.”

There was genuine compassion in her voice, though Glimmer was too overwhelmed to appreciate it. She mumbled her way through giving her name and address, her body trembling in fear as she did so. After filling in some forms, the desk sergeant led her into a small side room that contained a large, odd-looking machine.

“I’m going to ask you to provide two specimens of breath, Glimmer. Do you consent to giving these?”

She nodded timidly.

“Good. Now when I say, I want you to blow into the tube and keep going until I tell you to stop. Ready?”

Glimmer stepped up to the machine, desperately hoping that this was all a dream and that she would wake up safe in her own bed with Adora absolutely fine. The sergeant gave her the command, and she blew into the tube, having to keep going until there was barely any breath left in her. After allowing her a minute to get her breath back, they repeated the cycle again and she was led back to the main desk.

PC Evans was waiting there, smiling sympathetically, “It’s going to be alright, Glimmer. I promise.”

“Right,” the sergeant cleared his throat, “The two samples you provided showed a reading of 54 and 52. So as of this moment you are being formally charged with driving under the influence of alcohol and will be detained here.”

Glimmer’s world shattered. She stood frozen, her eyes wide and filling with tears, and had no idea what would happen to her next. A hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

“Is there anyone you want to call, darling?”

“My…my mum,” she mumbled. PC Evans picked a phone from the desk and lifted the receiver, pushing the keypad towards Glimmer to let her type in the number. The phone rang several times, before a sleepy Angella answered.

_Hello, who is this?_

“Hi, my name is PC Evans from Etheria Central police station, I’m sorry to call so late.”

_Police? Has something happened?_

“I’m afraid so. I’m standing here with Glimmer. She’s being detained here.”

_Detained? What the… let me talk to her._

The officer handed the receiver to the girl, mouthing ‘she wants to talk to you’ as she did so.

“H-hi…”

_Glimmer! I don’t know what is go-_

“Mum?” she fought back tears, “Mum, I screwed up. I screwed up and I don’t know what to do.”

_It’s OK, darling. I’m going to come down and we will sort this out. What happened? What have they arrested you?_

“I… I did something stupid and I think Adora might die because of me. I’m sorry, mum.”

_Oh, Glimmer… I… Just hold tight and don’t say anything else. I’ll be right down._

“I love you, mum.”

_I love you too, darling._

* * *

**Lonnie Takes Catra Home**

_This one got quite far before I changed things. I initially wanted to go with the idea of no-one really knowing what happened, but that made the resolution to the story much trickier, so I changed it to Scorpia saving Catra (which is better because Scorpia is awesome). That said, this would still have made a decent storyline if I could have found a way around that._

“No way! Catra?” she recognised the voice behind her and turned around to look.

“Lonnie?”

“Oh, wow! I haven’t seen you in forever, how have you been?” she opened her arms to offer a hug, which Catra briefly accepted, awkwardly embracing her.

She nodded, “I’ve been good. Had some difficult times, but I’m pulling through.”

“I hear ya. Hey, I know this is forward but do you fancy a quick drink?”

Catra thought for a moment. It would be a little longer before Adora got home, and one drink couldn’t hurt, “Yeah, if we make it quick.”

Lonnie led her to a small bar nearby and went to get drinks, while Catra found a table and send a text message to Adora to inform her she was having a quick drink with a friend after work. It was technically true, and she didn’t want to worry her girlfriend by telling her the ‘friend’ was a member of her old gang.

“I remembered what you like,” Lonnie sat down, placing their drinks on the table and taking a sip of her own.

“Well, you always were the only one to look out for me,” sighed Catra, “Didn’t end well though, did it?”

“You know I couldn’t do anything to stop them. I never wanted you to take the blame like that.”

Catra rested her head on her hands, already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, “It nearly ruined my life completely Lonnie.”

“I’m sorry. But it wasn’t all bad, right? I mean, we had some good times, didn’t we?” she reminisced, “You know we miss you?”

Catra laughed, louder than she meant to, “The Horde screwed me over! Don’t tell me you miss me.”

“Fine. _I_ miss you.”

“Yeah, well,” Catra closed her eyes as her head began to pound, “You didn’t exactly help me, when… what?”

Lonnie tilted her head, “Are you alright, Catra?”

“Yeah, I just have a headache. I think I need some air,” she stood up, feeling extremely dizzy as she did. The room around her began to spin and the noise of the bar became muted, as though it were far away. Keeping her eyes open felt impossibly uncomfortable, so she shut them. Everything went black.

Opening her eyes took a lot of effort, but when she finally managed it, Catra found herself laying on a comfortable bed in a warm room. The light of the morning streamed through small gaps in the window blinds, illuminating a roughly strewn pile of clothes on the floor that she recognised as her own. Panic set in – where was she? What had happened.

Movement next to her made her gasp. The person next to her rolled over towards her, revealing her identity.

“Lonnie?” Catra whispered, still unable to piece together the events of the previous night.

“Morning, babe,” came the semi-conscious response, followed by an arm attempting to hug her. Catra shrank away from it, shuffling round to sit on the side of the bed, out of reach of the other woman.

“Everything alright, Catra?” Lonnie asked, sitting herself up and forcing her eyes open.

“Is everything alright?” she replied indignantly, “I don’t remember anything from last night and now I wake up naked in your bed. So no, I’m pretty terrified, actually. I want to go home.”

The girl leant across the bed towards her, Catra standing up to stay out of her reach.

“Don’t touch me,” she ordered.

“Oh my goodness, Catra, no,” the woman grasped what she was implying, “You know I’d _never_ make you do anything you didn’t want to.”

The brunette hastily dressed herself as she spoke, “I don’t remember what happened, so how can I be sure?”

“You passed out at the bar last night. I brought you back here so I could look after you, I was worried.”

“If you were worried, you should have taken me to hospital,” Catra said coldly, “Or to my actual home.”

Lonnie smiled, “You asked to come back here, don’t you remember?”

“No! I told you I don’t!” she was becoming impatient, “Did… did you do something to me?”

“Nothing you didn’t want to do. You were all over me.”

Catra’s face became hot, “No… no, no no. I need to go home.”

“Catra…”

The girl patted her pockets down, becoming increasingly agitated, “Where’s my phone? Lonnie! Where’s my phone?!”

“In the living room. Catra, please calm down,” she reached out, but her hand was batted away as Catra ran past her and into the living room, picking up her phone and fumbling anxiously with it as she tried to make a call.

The phone rang, _“Catra?”_

“Adora…” she could feel herself starting to hyperventilate but tried to stay calm.

“ _Catra, are you OK? You didn’t come home last night, and I’ve been so worried about you.”_

She couldn’t find the words to respond.

“ _Where are you? Are you OK?”_

“I… I don’t know. I’m at Lonnie’s.”

“ _Lonnie’s? What are you doing there?”_ Catra could feel a hint of anger in Adora’s voice, _“Just get home, OK?”_

“OK,” she ended the call without saying anything else, then hurriedly gathered what she could see that belonged to her and left, Lonnie calling after her.

Catra didn’t remember much of the journey home. She sat near the front of the bus on her own, barely keeping her emotions together. Her surroundings seemed minuscule, as though her rapidly cascading torrent of thoughts were too much for reality itself to hold. Somehow, she managed to stay alert enough to disembark at the right place, and then ran home.

The sound of the key in the lock made Adora jump up and rush to the door. She barely let Catra step into the house before wrapping her arms around the girl.

“Oh God, I’m so glad you’re safe,” she was relieved, but when the girl didn’t reciprocate, she became concerned and stepped back, “What’s happened?”

Catra shook her head, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well I do,” Adora was firm, but her girlfriend ignored her, brushing past her and going into the bedroom, lying face down on the bed.

“Please talk to me, Catra,” she sat down on the bed next to the girl and gently stroked her shoulders. The touch immediately made Catra shy away, further worrying Adora, “I promise that whatever happened, we’ll get through it together.”

“I don’t… I don’t know what happened,” she rolled over, staring at the ceiling, “I was at a bar with Lonnie and I felt weird. Then I blacked out and woke up in her bed.”

“Shit, Catra. Did she…?”

“I don’t know. I don’t _think_ so. She told me I was all over her and… I don’t know what happened.”

Adora stood up, “We need to call the police.”

“Why? Because I made a drunken mistake? Yeah, that’ll really be worth their time…”

“How many drinks did you have?”

“What? Just one…”

The blonde tried to keep herself calm, “There’s no way you could have blacked out after ‘just one’. She must have spiked it. We need to call them, they can get you examined and find out what happened for sure. They have people there who can support you while they do that. Then they can arre-“

“STOP!” Catra yelled, “Just stop. Please, Adora. I can’t think properly right now, and I don’t… I don’t _want_ to think about it. Give me some time, please.”

Adora wanted to argue. She wanted to tell her that the longer she left it, the more difficult it would be to prove anything. But compassion kicked in, and she silently left, still extremely concerned for her girlfriend.

* * *

**Frosta Meets Glimmer**

_This is the one that most people will be saying "why didn't you keep that?". My original idea for how to introduce Frosta to this series was to have a story around Glimmer saving her from her alcohol-abusing parents. Of course, Glimmer would be extremely sympathetic to her plight, but it's another one where I just couldn't quite draw up a full storyline. In this scene, Glimmer was locking up the clubhouse after the end of a night._

“Hey, I’m sorry sweetie, we’re closing now,” Glimmer pressed a key fob to the alarm panel, which beeped to confirm it was set, then quickly exited the building, locking the door behind her.

The girl exhaled loudly, sitting down on the step. Though the town around them was still a little noisy, Glimmer could make out some quiet sobbing. She sat down next to the girl, offering her a tissue.

“Thanks,” she wiped her eyes, “I’m sorry…”

“Not at all. What’s wrong?”

“This was stupid, I shouldn’t have come here,” the girl stood up, but Glimmer’s hand pulled her back down.

“We help people, and you look as though you could do with some. I’m Glimmer, what’s your name?”

“F… Frosta.”

Glimmer smiled, “Lovely to meet you Frosta. What brought you here?”

“I just…” she searched for the words, “I just had to get away from home. It’s horrible… I can’t take it much longer.”

“What’s horrible about home?”

Frosta sniffled as the thoughts came to her mind, “My parents, they… they drink. A lot. And I have to deal with it all – clean up after them, stop them hurting themselves, get them to bed. They shout and scream at me because I won’t give them money for alcohol and I just… I needed to get away from it all.”

Glimmer’s heart went out to the girl. She knew better than most that alcohol can make people do horrible things, making their friends and family’s lives a misery.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, hope you enjoyed that slight diversion. As a thank you for reading, here are some things Glimmer says in the next part without any context:
> 
> “Don’t tell your daddy. He wouldn’t understand this, and you know how he worries. It’ll be our little secret.”  
> “Well you see, Bow…When a mummy and a daddy love each other very much-”  
> “Adora! Bow! She’s terrified but okay."
> 
> And one from Adora:  
> “Amber! My baby’s up there! I have to go and get her!”
> 
> Oh we got some drama ahead


End file.
